Project X
by InfamousRae
Summary: After Losing their parents city raised twins Drake and Thalia Ross are sent to Smallville to live with their cousin Pete.They are both determined to find out how their parents died and how to get revenge R
1. Prologue

This is one of my first SV fanfics- I was working on another one but so far I hate it (mind checking it out also? lol) but this is just the prologue enjoy  
  
  
  
" You need to move the hydrochloric acid to the beaker over there, we are going to mix it in with the corn chromosome. Go get the meteor rocks too" Clint murmured to Dana "Why it will only mutate it again?" she replied shocked they had tried this experiment about six moths ago and had failed. Not only had they failed they managed to blow up half the department almost killing themselves. " Dana, Luthor wants us to start again." he answered putting down the container of acid." But what about the explosion? We can't risk that again! I thought you've already talked to Luthor about this?" She growled eyeing Clint suspiciously. " I did but he said if we didn't try again he could find someone else. We need the money." Clint answered pulling on his safely goggles. "Not if that means we are going to die doing it!" she spat. " It would be in the best interest you do try Mrs. Ross," I syrupy voiced said from the shadows. Out stepped Lionel Luthor in all his glory. Black crisp Armani suit and Italian shoes so shiny he could gaze at his reflection. " Mr.Luthor! You're exactly the one I needed to talk too! This is ludicrous to even think about doing Project X again? I'm sure you remember what happened last time! I'm sorry Mr.Luthor but I have children at home I won't do that again, I guess I will just quit." she cried glancing at Clint who was gaping. Lionel swiftly stepped up so his hot breath was in her face. "Mrs. Ross you should know, you are NEVER to speak of that project again. So there is no chance I can persuade you to try again?" he growled. " No, Mr. Luthor." Dana replied coldly. "Well then Mrs. Ross must I also remind you that only you and your husband are the only ones aware of this project? I can't simply let you go if you don't plan on cooperating." Lionel replied icily gazing both at Dana and Clint coldly. "Wh-at do yo-u-u meannn?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R please! 


	2. An

enjoy and R&R  
  
"Drake and Thalia Ross. Please come to the Main office immediately. I repeat Drake and Thalia Ross please come to the main office." The intercom blared. "Thalia! Thalia wake up girl! Get up!" Lani Kendric cried shaking me " What? What?" I moaned sitting back in my seat. Why were school desks so uncomfortable to sleep in? " The intercom was just calling you. Go to the office!" Lani replied as she started shoving all my things in my messenger bag. " Why I didn't do anything? Did I?" I replied standing up. "I don't know but your brother was called too." she answered quickly as Mrs. Smith glared at her from the front of class. " Right right. " I said sleepily catching myself yawning. I trudged down to the office wondering what could have possibly been going on? It was a Monday! " Thal! Wait up!" I heard Drake yell from behind me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What's going on?" he asked shifting his backpack. "I'm not sure?" I answered and looked over his worried face. He was always the first to get all emotional over things. I was worried don't get me wrong but things like this happened all the time, like my mom would have to drop off money or leave a permission slip form. Whatever it was always Drake that would take it so seriously like life and death. Always thinking something bad happened. I sometimes wondered if he had gotten the worry gene or something. Drake was my twin we both looked semi alike. We both had the same chocolate skin, honey colored eyes and curly hair (although he was much hairier). We had our differences of course I mean he was a guy! He was at least 6'0 while I was more 5'9 and he had football shoulders that were about double mine. Luckily we had always been close and didn't have a problem being two different sexes unlike other brothers and sisters. As we approached the main office Mr. Henderson was pacing looking every once in a while through the windows into the hallway once he saw us he rushed to greet us at the door. " Drake, Thalia please come on, come in... Sit down." he stuttered pointing to two ugly plastic chairs. I noticed the secretary and the other office staff slowly file out of the entire office. "What's going on Mr. Henderson?" Drake demanded his eyes clouding up. " Well we just got a call and it seems there was an accident..." he replied glancing at us for a second before focusing his attention on the little coffee stain on the floor. "What type of accident? What with out parents? Are they Okay?" I cried glancing at Mr. Henderson's face. " There was a gas leak at the Luthor corp. and your parents were stuck in and and ... passed on... I'm sorry you two." he finished   
  
  
Now what??? should I continue????? R&R! 


	3. Now to?

Keep reading! And tell me what u think!  
  
" Passed away? They- they're gone?!" I gasped, I looked around to see Drakes cold face- his eyes were glassy and he was gaping at Mr. Henderson. "Dead?' I whispered as I my eyes clouded with tears, the room started spinning and I saw Mr. Henderson reach out to me as I fell against the desk knocking down a glass vase and then slowing fainting falling in a crumpled up heap on the tiled floor.  
  
"Well Mr. and Miss. Ross it seems since you are both 18 that you don't need a guardian anymore. However your Uncle has offered to give you a place to stay, as you should both know. Now you can move in with him and his family or you could choose to stay here in Metropolis by yourselves. Your parents have left enough money in funds for college and such but not quite enough for you to live off of. Since you have no other family then your father's brother and his family, I believe it's in your best interest to move to Smallville and stay with them. You can continue the rest of the school year in Smallville. What do you wish to do?" Mr.Boagle the balding attorney of my family rattled on jotting down notes in his notebook.   
"I don't want to go to Smallville! What is there for us?" Drake said in-between gritted teeth. " Drake it's the only family we have left and besides we wouldn't have to stay that long there. We both plan on going to college-right?" I replied wearily.  
  
Sometimes I wished everything would just be simple just so the throbbing in my head would actually subside for a while. It was three days ago when we went to the funeral for our parents. I never knew I could take something like my parents for granted! They were supposed to always be there for us! I wanted answers! I wanted to know how they died? Why wasn't something done before I had heard my parents talking about an explosion on something they had been working on. Why weren't there any more safety precautions? But I was tired of running the questions through my head. I had asked my self at least a dozen times an hour and still didn't come up with anything new. I just felt empty inside. Just hollow. I was an emotionless walking shell of a person. I was sick of crying and worrying; I just wanted everything to be simple. But Drake was right there was nothing in little hick town Smallville. We just met most of my uncle's kids yesterday. Pete was the youngest and Derris and Jack were his oldest brothers. How were we supposed to be thrown in some other family and just get along? I saw how they looked at us- they thought just because we were from Metropolis we must be some thugs and hoodlums like our school was known for. We lived in a nice neighborhood blocks and blocks away from the projects and still people past judgment on Drake and I. That's another reason I actually want to go to smallville to prove them wrong.   
" Miss. Ross, come back to us please!" smiled Mr.Boagle as I shook my head to bring imyself back to the stuffy office, "Well?" he asked pulling up his glasses on his narrow nose. "Well, were going to Smallville."  
  
R&R! 


	4. Some Welcoming

" Well Thalia this will be your room and Drake, you and Pete will share okay?" My uncle said smiling wearily as I pulled my pink suitcase into a very small guest room. "Okay thanks." I muttered and turned to close the door. Okay? Okay!? How would things ever be "okay" again? Just three hours ago I had been sitting in my own room, laying on my own bed listening to traffic. Here in Smallville you were lucky to hear a car go by in a couple of days. The Ross home was located about ten minutes out of town in an old western house, planted on 2 1/2 acres. Ariiving here all I saw were endless dirtroads and millions upon millions of rows of corn and wheat. The entire town was a dusty gold and brown. We drove through town quickly to pick up osme groceries and I saw next to nothing just a few shops. Coffee, general store, flower shop, boutique, book store and hardware store. Where was The body shop? JC Penny's? Foot locker maybe? I felt so out of place I mean they way people dressed and talked!? You would think we were from a different planet! I guess the style in Smallville consisted of Flannel shirts, Levi jeans, boots, Courderoy jackets and high ribbed socks... NO THANK YOU. I was quite comfortable in my hipster jeans, puma sneakers, halter tops, my hoodie and collection of bandana's. there was no way I was going to get caught up in this sad picture of hopeless fashion. I thought dimly as I slowly unpacked my clothes stuffing thm into the rickety drawers of my dresser and taking out picture of my friends and of my parents. I stopped suddenly as I pulled the last picture out. I felt my throat swell. The picture was of us all in Florida on vacation. It wasn't coomon for my parents to get vacation often. Luthor always had his personell working as long as the laws would allow him. When my mom and dad were able to have time off we always took trips.   
" Uhh Thalia?" someone asked knocking lightly on the closed door. "what?" I replied wiping the tears that had begun to wellup in my eyes and put the picture back in the suitcase. "it's Pete can I come in?" he asked talking into the small crack inbetween the door. "yeah" I answered and plopped down on the small single bed that was upagainst the wall. "hey." Pete murmered and forced a smile. " I was wondering If you want to go to town with me? I'll show you around? I'm going to meet some of my friends at the coffee shop." He asked looking around the room curiously. " What about Drake?' I asked fishing under the bed looking for my flipflops. "He said no." Pete replied picking up the missing flip flop for me that was hidden under some boxes. "Well I guess. I'll be there in a sec." I said as I grabbed my signiture blue bandana and pulled in on.  
I guess kids in the country have no incentive to have their own cars. I mean between each house is like 5miles yet hardly anybody has a car. Pete drove up to town in his mom's Explorer and we headed to The beanery. I inhaled the warm musky smell as we entered and followed Pete to the corner where a small pixie blonde sat talking happily to some big dark haired guy. " Hey guys, this is one of my cousins Thalia." Pete said happily and smiled at his friends. "that is Chloe and this is Clark." He said motioning to the blonde and the guy with stunning green eyes. "hi" they both said almost at the same time. "yeah hey" I answered and eased myself next to the darkhaired guy. "Uh so where are you from?" the blond asked pushing away her laptop. " Metropolis." I answered and waited for the waitress to come and ask for our orders. Finally she came up and asked "I'll have a mocha frappacino with whipped cream." I asked eagerly wanting some caffine desperately. " Whoa do you know how many fat grams are in that?" Chole cried her eye brows raised. "No, not that I care." I replied glaring at Pete. Why did he bring me here if his friend was just going to interrogate me. "Well even if you don't it's 80 grams!" she continued babbling on. "Really well thanks for sharing. So what are you working on?" I said directing the conversation to her laptop. " Oh I'm the editor of The Torch it's a weekly newspaper our school has. It's kind of a story of the werid really." She said happily getting excited from talking about the article she was working on. The dark haired guy, Clarke was almost silent and just smiled and gazed around. Every once in a while he would gaze at me for a second watching my expressions. " So What grade are you in? Senior year right?" He finally asked. " Thankfully!" I smiled. "Yeah that's cool." He answered smiling back "SO," Chloe cried interrupted our smiling, " Why did you come to smallville?" she smirked.  
  
  
Ok if u want more please R&R cause I dun wann keep writing if this is crap ok? 


	5. In town

" I certainly didn't want to come here." I answered glaring at her. "Whoa now, chill." She answered glaring back evenly. "Well it's been fun, but I'm going now." I hissed and slide out of the booth. I strode in a blind rage and walked into someone. "Hey watch it!" I barked and pushed through. "Excuse me!" he shouted back. I turned around to shout something else, but Clark was right behind me glancing at me worriedly while he talked to the bald guy I ran into. "Sorry." I finally said and stalked on, out into the hot sun. Just as I was walking out I saw the nicest car. A new shiny Cadillac CTS. I almost drooled. How could anyone in this town afford a car like that? I wanted to touch it, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I loved cars, mainly because my father always had and I grew up appreciating fast speed cars.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" someone asked behind me. I turned to see the guy I slammed into at the coffee house. I noticed now, I could definitely see him driving in this car, which his Armani suit and blonde girlfriend.  
  
"Gorgeous." I answered turning back to the car, "Sorry about running into you." I finished feeling guilty with his shadow cast over me.  
  
" It's fine, just watch yourself, it's my place and I don't need people like you running into customers." he grinned.   
  
"No problem, I won't be coming back."  
  
"No?"  
  
"There is too much fat in your frappacinoes." I answered smiling  
  
"Talked to Chloe Sullivan, perhaps? She said the same thing. I don't think you need to worry about fat." He answered sincerely  
  
"Yeah, Chloe. She defiantly needs to get a grip and stop being nosy." I answered sharply  
  
"Ahh, just a reporter's mentality, I suppose."  
  
"No, just an annoying person's mentality. Well as fun as it's been I need to go." I said as I started walking towards the road leading out of town.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Pete's house. That's where I'm staying."  
  
"You are aware it's a 6 mile walk right?"  
"No, but now I do." I called back  
  
"Want a ride?" he asked stepping to the passenger to open it.  
  
"No thanks, my mother always said never get in a car with a stranger." I smirked and began walking towards Pete's house. I wouldn't mind him becoming more than a stranger I laughed to myself as the CTS zoomed past, honking once as it drove on.  
  
  
R&R! 


End file.
